When Hell Gets a Little Hotter
by xXSMiZXx
Summary: It was all for the sake of peace of mind. Turning quickly into pure horror and stress after stress. Could this be the end of the Elric brothers?
1. Travel Plans

A/C: **Well. This is my first crossover ever on my own so I hope everyone loves it! Seeing as its basically my two fav. things! HEY LISTEN RIGHT HERE! The first chapter is a little slow and so is the second one. But during the second things start to pick up so just hang in there baby, the next chapter is coming. C: ENJOY! **

**WARNING: **Contains spoilers for movie and anime (yadayada) and will contain vulgar language and gore later on, maybe even a little more. Much more is in store for this so watch out!

***DO NOT OWN CHARICTERS***

***12*12*12***

It had been getting close to a year after Edward and Alphonse Elric had to leave there home behind, all to literally. This new world was still very strange in many ways, though they loved to learn they knew how both there hearts begged for them to be someway returned home. Sadly that could never be, they destroyed the gate on this side and the other. There was no way to return. So, they had to make the best of there life here in this new world. Ever since that event it had been doom and gloom between the two. They needed to get away from this town Munich.

For the past three hours in the local library Edward had been looking at a country map, and researching any areas that look good for a sort of 'vacation'. _Hmm. Lets see. Stuttgart… no to big yet. Fussen? No. _Edward continued to stare at the mind numbing page for a while longer looking at all the very small towns and the roads as well as trains leading in and out of them. A name stood out in particular on the map it was so unusual sounding. "Silent Hill?" Edward spoke quietly to himself. Getting up and searching every source he could to find this strange town. There it was in the oldest documents he could uncover. The town was still around and it said it was alive and well still, then again this was an old document. Though there was only this record, it was better than not going anywhere at all right? They've gone to stranger places with less information before what would it hurt to do it again? Ed smiled looking up the towns address. "Just like old times huh?" He spoke mainly to himself before hearing the older woman at the check out desk say something to him.

"I'm terribly sorry to say but the library will be closing very shortly." She had a wrinkly smile fallow her words.

Ed looked shocked at the time. "Woah. Its already that late?!" Looking back to the old woman, nodding his thanks. "I'll get out of her as quick as I can." Giving her a youthful smile that only made her smile wider. Quickly scribbling down the directions to there destination. As he swiftly walked out looking over the sheet of paper with the towns notes. "Lets see. By automobile it would take 2 hours and 45 minutes just about. The closest station is about 15 miles away from there so… maybe I could find a way to rent one." Edward mumbled to himself walking back to his and Al's small rented home. It was sunset and the cobble stone road next to him had extreme definition. The sight normally wouldn't mean anything to anyone really but as Edward looked upon this a deep evil heavy feeling settled on the bottom of his stomach. A chill ran down his spine, why did this freak him out suddenly. As the sun finished its last streams of light of the day an uneasy feeling settled over Edward. Normally if he heard a noise in the dark it wouldn't really matter but something all of a sudden made him panic a little. Quickening his pace, the sounds got louder and closer. For a moment he thought it was the echo of his own footsteps in the allies and empty streets but it wasn't. No matter what he thought it was he felt an immense fear suddenly. Not really able to help it, he sprinted off the last couple dozen yards, a low groan and rustle came from behind him. Hoping it was just his imagination. Looking back, it was just that, nothing there. Why was he running?! There's nothing there! His mind was playing tricks on him.

Nearly slamming into the buildings front door, trying to unlock it quickly. As soon as the door opened with one swift movement Edward slipped in and nearly slammed the door shut behind him pressing his back to it.

_Click_

He locked it once more, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his panicked self. Slipping the piece of paper into his coat pocket finally. Calming him self mostly, hanging his coat over his arm temporarily.

"Alphonse are you around?" Edward called up the stairs, listing carefully for a response. There was silence. Climbing the stairs, and peeking in the few rooms in the hall connected to the staircase.

Small Study - No Alphonse

Bathing room - (knocking first obviously) No Alphonse

His and Al's room - Nothing!

Al was no where to be found. Starting to worry a little Edward threw his coat down on his bed and walked back downstairs looking in the kitchen and living room. Nope, still no Al.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled more on the quiet side. Suddenly there was a loud _THUNK _from the upstairs study. Rushing up there swinging the door open quickly searching the room with his eyes. A figure s hand lay out from under a pile of books. "AL!" Ed yelped in shock, imminently pushing the books off his brother.

"Oww…" Alphonse let out a long draw out groan rubbing his forehead. Looking back to his older brother… (yet shorter even though it was just about an inches difference)… Al began laughing lightly at Edwards expression.

"How did you manage to get covered in books Al?" Edward himself laughing a little. Eyeing up the whole mess.

Al sat there scratching the back of his head laughing lightly still. " Well there was a tall stack and I just happened to pull the wrong one. So typical, huh brother?" Ed nodded a 'yes' in response, suddenly a his face lit up remembering what he was going to tell Al. The younger Elric turned away mostly to start stacking the books back up catching in the corner of his eye the elders face. Alphonse turned back to face his older brother.

"What is it brother?" Al asked sounding concerned afraid of what it could be. With that expression on Edward's face, it could be a multitude of things.

"I went to the library earlier today to look up a new spot we could go to for a while. Since its been so difficult lately." Ed smiled up at Al, hoping he would get a good response out of boy. Al stared at his older brother for quite some time before he even considered saying anything. "But. Where is this place? How are we supposed to get there? Can we afford it? Is this really necessary?" Al was worrying again, like always. It was time for Ed to rest the others worries to peace as normal. "I chose the place and it's a surprise for you. Kind of like old times. And don't worry about anything else I have it all planed out." Smiling up wider, wishing Al would let this be just this once, but no. Alphonse carried a worried look on his face. "I'll stop after this question. When are we going?" The response was quick as lightning, he was anticipating that question. "Tomorrow morning." A surprised look crossed the younger brothers' face. "That soon?" Receiving a quick nod.

"Which means we should really pack up and hit the hay before it gets to late." Ed spoke standing back up bring books back up with him setting them on the desk where Al started to stack them. Alphonse nodded in response very questioning about his brothers actions. The two in silence stacked up the worn books, before both walking out to the room they shared and began to pack one small bag each for the next morning. After what felt like an hour Edward glanced at the pocket watch that had come with him through the gate, it was approaching 11:30pm. Slipping the watch onto the small end table between the two beds. Sitting down with a light huff, watching Al as he paced back and forth digging through his clothes and such. "Alphonse…" That was the third time he said anything, he had been warning his brother for the last half hour that was getting really quite late. Telling him to hurry it up and go to bed. Edward was simply getting fed up with his brothers more or less slacking. It was getting late and he could see it in Alphonse, the younger one was moving more and more slowly about things. Taking more time to think about it and longer to actually do it. Both were in there pajamas, both tired, both wanting to go to bed already, but Al was still being a putts.

With a sudden growl erupting from the older brother he stood. Alphonse looked over his shoulder at the other with a questioning look. Seeing Ed take his things putting it as the end of the bed, before Al could say anything he was cut off. "You can finish this while I get the car, go to bed now." There was a strong tone of authority in his brothers voice. Being the sweet little brother Al was, he picked up the light covers, folding himself in them. Suddenly receiving a kiss to the forehead and a light hug. Edward wasn't normally that affectionate but something was bothering him and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Ed laid down himself trying to get comfortable but something was troubling him. Something really wrong. Staring up at the ceiling focused on his own thoughts, hearing soft snores to the right of him. Looking over at Al's resting form, something about the sight calmed his anxiety with a light smile crossing his features. Looking back up shutting his eyes finally having the heavy disturbing feeling slowly creep back to him, but in his dreams.

***12*12*12***

**So this ends Chapter One huh? WELL. Expect much more even in the next chapter, the horror begins. Boowhahahaha. Feel sorry for Ed and Al now, so it doesn't hit you so hard later. **

**Ed&Al: *infear***

**SMiZ: Erk. At least I'm warning you this time.**


	2. Nightmares' Path

**A/C: **Bah! Thank you for coming this far on are little journey. *islaughing* Shall we continue? Most of this is a dream sequence. So _italics._ C: ENJOY! Oh and by the way, please review if your not to lazy… *shifty eyes*

***12*12*12***

_The darkness was heavy and unsettling noises creped from the dieing surroundings. Edward found himself lying in the middle of the barren road. The stones were destroyed and the buildings had half collapsed. The shock had hit him hard, like a pole through the chest. Heavy black and deep red liquids stained the streets and sky. The smell of blood was so strong in the crimson mooned night. Horror stricken he stood looking around as something clicked in his head. Where was Alphonse? Panicked Edward looked around franticly. _

_Running down the street trying to locate where he was. Inspecting the buildings up close. In the slabs of dry blood caked onto the stone, shards of bone and chucks of muscle with tendons still attached, clung to the sludge. Edward's eyes widened as he reached for the chunky paste as a sloppy sound rang from inside the building. Rushing in, he realized this was where Al and himself lived. "Alphonse!" Calling out to the only other he had. Going to take another step, his foot was caught in a sticky mess. Blood? No doubt there was the stuff everywhere. Running up to the bedroom looking in. _

_The beds were sunken in and decaying from all the blood that they absorbed. A skeleton lay in a pile of gore as sullen maggots devoured the biodegradable product. This room, that skeleton, it couldn't be. Trudging through the thick sticky sludge over to the remains of a once living being. Running his fingertips over the mess, it was surprisingly soft. Gripping a fistful of the mush pulling up and bringing up a skull. The sight made him flinch, resisting the urge to drop it, Edward inspected the morbid remain. _

_No. this couldn't be. This had to be a nightmare._

_In pure horror Edward dropped the skull. Frantic thoughts escaped his quivering lips in jumbles. "No. Alphonse can't be. How did this even. Where am I." It must have been the denial or something, but guilt flooded him. It was his fault that this happened. It was his fault this happened to Al. What ever it was that happened to his little brother. What was going on here? Why was there so much blood and gore? Why had this happened? There was nobody, he was alone somehow? It was starting to get to him, maybe because he couldn't rationalize any of this? Is that what was killing him on the inside. He wanted nothing but this bad dream to end, so badly. Falling against the wall holding his head, all this shock was making it hurt. "This can't be happening." It was the only coherent sentence that escaped him. _

_Focused on the gore surrounding him, fathoming how this all could have possibly have happened. A light sloppy whooshing noise came from the direction of the bed, like the sound of crackling fire but in reverse. Looking up from his shaking hands, the pile of biodegradable matter rose slowly and stiffly. The material picked its self up and reassembled its self in some sort of horrific form that in the little red moonlight Ed could not make out. The now creature that once resembled Al shifted and squirmed, suddenly moving as fast as lightning to slam its sticky wet mass around Edward to trap him there. Struggling violently Ed panicked, he couldn't move! Looking forward, the skull stared at him, its eyes half regenerated form staring holes into his soul. _

"_B-Bro-Brother." The creatures voice still sounding as innocent and sweet as Alphonses' voice was. "W-why. H-h-how did you let this happen to everyone B-brother?" Tears threaded in the child like voice. "B-brother how could you let this happen to __**me**__?" _

_Like something had rammed its self through Ed's heart, those words assaulted him ruthlessly. Hot salty tears built in his eyes making them sting. The guilt was killing him. "I-I'm so sorry Alphonse." He was starting to loose his grip on reality at this point. The question running through his head was how COULD he have let this happened. He had no idea how it even got like this. The creatures melted flesh began to wrap around Ed and pull him into the 'thing' supposedly known as Alphonse. _

"_B-Brother. Stay with me. Don't leave me alone again." The tender meat surrounding Ed, began to burn his own flesh, it __**burned**__, and stung more than his tears. _

_More or less, a sort of reality hit Edward, pushing and shoving himself out of the internal mess of the demon. Slipping out falling flat on his back into the clotted and caked sludge covering everything. Looking up to the other worldly creature, it was hard to see, his vision was blurred by tears and lack of the ever so dim light.. _

"_EDWARD! STAY FOR ME!" The demons voice no longer matched Alphonses' but one that more so resembled its own horrid bubbling appearance. Forcing his limbs from the sticky mess he was stuck in, climbing up on the stair rail and jumping down, trudging through some more gunk. The demon screamed in defiance. Ed couldn't help but feel bad, then again he had no idea what to think about all of this, how could he feel bad? Running out onto the cobble stone road, he was heavy with wet dripping blood and tissues. _

_Twisting his head around his surroundings, the road began to bubble blood and tissue as if summoning something. Before he could get trapped Ed ran down the street hearing close slapping footsteps behind. Looking ahead trying not to look back he ran into something even more horrific, the road stopped. There was no more, it was like he was in the middle of nowhere on something totally imaginary. Looking behind the demons were getting ever so closer. "Al I'm so sorry for letting this happen." He apologized to no one around him, standing up straight, his back turned to the jagged cliff. Watching as the skeletal demon lifted its slop of a limb shooting something organic looking at Edward._

_He didn't flinch. There was obviously only one way out of this hell hole, and it was on the ground where ever that may be. The spike of material smashed hard into his face, throwing his head back, pulling his body back with it. With the force of the impact he felt his own neck crack and snap apart. Feeling it happen in vivid detail. Shouldn't he have woken up by now. With that realization everything suddenly intensified, screaming from the agony that now wracked his body._

"_EDWARD!" A voice called out from somewhere. He looked up back to the cliff where the slop demons were. The one with the skeleton called down to him. He wasn't thinking anymore, he was in too much pain. Suddenly he was shaking, more so than he possibly could in this position. "Open you eyes! Please brother!" Ed squinted up at the demons, they were getting smaller slowly. "But… my eyes are open?" His confutation replaced the pain suddenly. "Al?" Edward questioned his falling suddenly stopping smashing into an invisible wall._

***12*12*12***

This time his eyes did open. Looking up at Alphonse who was shaking him violently. His nose and cheek stung, along with his whole torso and upper sections of his legs. What the hell did he do? His eyes rolled back into his head trying to figure out what was real and what was dream. Being shaken again his attention snapping back to the eyes starting at him with deep concern.

"Edward! Wake up already!" Alphonse yelled at him and shook his brother. Finally getting the reaction he had been trying for. "Alphonse?" Ed stared at Al for a moment, his expression unreadable. Suddenly lunging and latching around the younger sibling, hugging tightly. Though confused the boy hugged his hysterical brother back. "Brother, what happened in your dream?" Alphonse questioned, trying to sounds as sweet as he could.

The elder pulled back looking at the younger one, remembering all that had happened just moments ago. Bringing his left hand up to his face, where it hurt. He had been smelling the same blood scent even after he woke up which scared him a little. His nose was bleeding and his right cheek was swollen. As for his torso, he couldn't tell at this moment. So was that why he was having that weird dream? That would explain the smell, and possibly why his neck hurt, no Alphonse shaking him must have snapped it funny. His cheek might have been because of his flailing probably. Trying to regain composure, Ed sighed before he attempted to answer his brother. "It was just a nightmare. I had it because I turned into the wall, obviously." In return for the response, it was just a horribly worried look.

"Did you finish packing?" Ed tried to change the subject before Al could worry any more than he already was. Receiving a quick nod. He smiled up to the younger one, waving off any worry. "Al, it was just a nightmare. We all get them sometimes." With that the elder of the two got up to get dressed and especially clean. Out of Alphonses' view, Ed looked in the mirror shirtless, large bright red marks covered his torso where the acid demon would have touched him. The marks lead down into the top of his loose somewhat baggy pats, they were exactly the same.

Alphonse watch Edward move about, something in his heart told him that something more than what his brother told him was wrong. "But, brother. You were crying, screaming and calling for me. That not an ordinary nightmare." The boy mumbled to himself, tears began to swell up in his eyes. Trying to make conversation as he sat there on the bed waiting for his older brother. "Are you sure this a good idea Brother?" Hearing a heaving sigh from the bathroom down the hall just a little. "AL! For the last time, you worry to much!" With that the conversation was over. To admit Alphonse did worry to much on occasion but something in this situation bothered him, no, disturbed him greatly.

***12*12*12***

Ed waved goodbye to Al before walking down the roads sidewalk. Just moments ago he had just barely convinced his beloved younger brother that everything was going to be okay. He would be away for 45 minutes at the very most, to run into town and find the rental place. Lets just hope his driving skills didn't fail him this time like it had many times before. The walk/jog took about half an hour not including the ten minutes of being lost.

Walking into the office, running his gloved hand over the bloody break over the bridge of his nose. Whining at the extreme sensitivity, pain rushing up like the loose blood. Looking towards the woman at the front desk. Taking not even a step forward something moved quickly in the corner oh his golden eyes. Quickly looking around there was nothing, mind games again.

The blond haired woman looked up at the man that stood looking around only a few feet in front of her desk, which almost worked as a counter. "Can I help you?" Her voice sounded bubbly and blood filled for a mere second. Spinning back around panic glazed over his eyes for if only a moment. "Excuse me?" He questioned back not sure what he had heard. With a concerned look she asked again, "I said 'Can I help you?'". With a relived sigh Ed nodded. "I called yesterday around 5 in the evening about-" he was cut short by her flipping through a few pages beneath her right arm. "Edward Elric?" She didn't look up questioning. "Yes?" Knowing what she was asking about, but still sounding confused.

The perky woman stood walking to a cabinet that had been hung on the wall, unlocking it and opening it up.

Keys.

Lots and lots of keys. She picked one off a hook near the center of the full metal box. Locking it back up and turning back to Edward. "Here you go sir." She radiated a pleasant aura and smile handing him the key. "The automobiles are in the back though this door." Gesturing, he nodded his thanks walking thorough the door, the room was bright the large door open. Eyeing the number on the key matching it to the vehicle. About to open the door a sight in the corner of his eye again. Twisting around, there was a massive shadow that appeared to be sinister, bloody, and was about to attack. Blinking quickly, it was gone. "Great, I'm loosing my mind." Ed chuckled to himself, not letting himself get worked up over the mind tricks.

***12*12*12***

Alphonse tapped his foot and twiddled his thumbs nervously wait for his big brother. 'Brother said 45 minutes at the most! Its almost an hour!' Grumbling in a worried manner, hearing rubber tires against the stone of the road suddenly just around the corner. The traffic in this area had been slow the last few days, which gave him hope. Sure enough it was who he hoped it to be. Al got up quickly waving in relief. "Your late brother!" Alphonse sarcastically fumed. "I know, I'm sorry Al, I kind of got caught up on a few things." Ed grinned up at the younger other. Receiving a smile back.

"Lets get going already! We're already behind on schedule." The elder laughing a little, sounding like his younger brother in those words. Watching the youth throw there bags in the back before joining him in the front. Glancing at the others direction, both smiling, starting off.

The brothers were on there way to the mysterious Silent Hill. Hoping for only the best. It's a shame just how little they knew.

**A/C: Well. I'm ending it here for now. What a cliff hanger. *not* Like I said earlier PLEASE REVIEW! I need it to finish the next chapter! I need to know if you be diggin' this brain grub. Thank YOU! **


	3. Creeping Demons

**A/C:** Well. Chapter 3. All be darn… *isamazed* Hmm. I would have to say this is where the horror begins. If I did that would be ruining the surprise then hu? WELL then you just won't know. BUT… for those dare-devils with the faint of heart. WARNING - horror~!

***12*12*12***

"Brother, are you sure we're not lost?" Alphonse asked in a timid manner. He recalled Edward mentioning it should take about 3 hours at the latest. It was drawing close to 5 hours, to admit this was a rather confusing area.

"Al, were not lost! You're only lost if you have no idea where you are…" Ed would never admit he was lost, never. Though it was obvious by the sinking in look on the elders face. Alphonse sighed before looking out the window once more listening to the others grumbles of frustration. He couldn't help but laugh, this all felt a little familiar, suddenly a sign. Peeping a gasp the younger of the two pointed it out quickly.

"Ed! Look!" The elders gaze quickly turning to see what the fuss was over, and there it was. An old rusty looking metal sign that read 'Silent Hill'. It looked odd as compared to other common signs. "See Alphonse, I told you we weren't lost." A smile in Ed's tone. Unknowingly receiving a role of the eyes a hushed huff of laughter.

Quickly turning down the road, extremely low setting sun quickly turned into a dark foggy night. Everything on the dirt compacted road becoming impossible to see. Going slow so that nothing would get hit if something was seen last second. Suddenly a strange ominous leery feeling wedged its self between the brothers and down their spines. "Ed, I have a bad feeling about this…" Alphonse looked about cautious, fear painting in bright shades on the younger of the two face. Ed didn't want to admit to it, but he had the same feeling obviously, but he couldn't show that, not with Al so close. "D-don't worry Al, nothing will happen as long as your with me." Putting on a forced smile, hoping the other didn't notice his stutter. Unfortunately the other probably did by the deepened horror on Alphonses' face.

In there awkward silence a loud **BANG** erupted from the back of the vehicle. Both of their heads spinning around to look as to what it was. No questions were asked, their looks exchanged words enough. What ever ran into them stood back up, it was a human shape, appearing to be more like a skeleton than anything. With that Edward looked to his brother. "Stay here and don't get out, okay?" Not waiting for a response or any sort of protest the elder carefully stepped out.

A withered old man lay on the ground again, bones projecting from every small bit of him. They reached out to the much younger figure. "r-run…" With a huffed last breath the already partially decayed figure dropped limp. **Dead**. Edward stared wide eyed, thinking… _'What the hell was that?!'_ …Suddenly snapping back into it, rushing over to the side of the dead man. Checking for a pulse, the veins themselves weren't even there. Jumping back startled. Realizing that this _thing_ was the undead for the briefest of moments. What was he supposed to do? Go back? Keep going?

Taking a few steps past the course, it suddenly lunged at his ankles. Griping on tightly, it screamed in writhing pain, blood suddenly gushing from every pour of this strange creature. It quickly clawed at Ed, trying to crawl up his short stature. Just as fast the blond whipping the undead off his legs in a swift kick. The decrepit figure smashing into the bushes off the road. Stopping for a moment before attempting to get back up with a shaky start.

Quickly Edward rushed back to the still running vehicle, looking at Alphonse horrified before slipping in. He didn't want to scare his younger brother, but he had to tell the other. Without saying much the elder of the two, relocated the vehicle to be going the way they came as fast as its engine would go. Sadly in the distance the path ended. Hitting the break as hard as possible, barely stopping short of the barricade of thick trees.

Both brothers stared at the barricade in awe. That hadn't been there not even 5 minutes ago. Alphonse looked horribly horrified, while a light layer of anger built on Edward's features. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" The sudden burst of frustration erupted from the elder. Just about to leave the younger one of the two again, a tight arm wrapped around his own. "Edward, don't go out there alone, its not safe." Alphonse's voice was filled to the brim with worry and fear, his features were decently drenched with it too.

Glancing back at Al momentarily, Ed debated internally in the silence. _I can't leave Al in here, what if that THING gets back up. But I can't go out there with him either, he could get hurt if there's any more of those creatures. Plus I can't go out on my own, what if something happened. To either of us… gah, dammnit._ Rubbing his temples momentarily looking back to his younger brother. "Okay, come with me, but stay close!" Edward stressed that last part, he didn't want ANYTHING getting close to Alphonse. The guilt would kill him.

The two of them stepped carefully towards the thick patches of trees everywhere. Rustling and twigs snapping were casing Al to flinch and cling to Ed. Dragging and skipping feet could be heard in the distance. So there was other creatures out here, great. The thick patch of trees seemed to never end, it just kept going and going. Until there was a light at the end, both making a mad dash that direction. The light looked somehow counterfeit but it was dark so of course. Though as they drew closer the light never moved. Raising depressing suspicion. Just as they figured.

They were back at the automobile. How? They walked forward! Never turning not once! Figures in a place like this. What was going on? That was the main question in their heads. "E-Edward what are we going to do? We-We can't get out!" It wasn't the best time for Al to ask questions but it would've happened eventually. Sadly, Ed couldn't answer his brother, he honestly had no idea.

Looking up into the distance where the bear path lead to, the town to the horizon was bright with what looked like fire. Was the town on fire? There was a long pause before there was any further communication between the boys. "We keep going Al." Ed stepped away from the younger one of the two leaning into the vehicle. Quickly looking back up. "Come on Alphonse, we have no choice." though there was little to no sympathy in Ed's tone his eyes screamed apologies to the innocent boy. Reluctantly Alphonse fallowed in his elder brothers foot steps, retreating to the vehicle. Maneuvering in a circle so that neither of them would have to get out and pull or push the machine back. It was tough not having breaks with your only means of long distance transportation at the moment.

Several moments later when they drew close to the bright town, things seemed to be…

"What is going on here?" Alphonse questioned watching as a few dogs ripped at something ruthlessly. The pack was a ways away but what ever that was being eaten was screaming, almost human sounding. Noise catching in Ed's ear, not thinking it through as normal rushing out of the vehicle to do more or less to assist the overwhelmed individual. Quickly the ravenous dogs looked back from the half eaten body, seeing the rushing newcomer. Baring there demoneskque fangs, no skin adorned their skulls much less anything else. With there popped black eyes glaring with hate behind there exposed muscles. The sight stunted Edward, pausing all movement for a moment before the demons came dashing towards him. Thinking quickly looking around for anything to be a weapon, there, a solid looking plank. Ripping the rubbish wood from the pile of rubble, swinging the end with the nails in it towards his attackers.

Blood splattered up as the rusted nails made contact with the tense muscles, the first dog slamming into the next, than the next into the other. All three tumbling to the ground. Taking his moment of opportunity Ed rushed to the fallen figure, it wasn't human. The creature stood with two feet, stumbling as it got up, it had no arms and its whole upper torso appeared to be an enormous rib cage. It trembled in its steps as a black clotty blood gushed from its wounds, the pulsing black hole in the center of its chest dripped small amounts of a runny black substance. As it hit the ground, the stones burned and melted away, acid.

From the corner of his eye, Ed noticed the dogs dashing back out of his vision. It took a moment to understand what they were going that way for. Twisting around quickly, sprinting in that direction as well, swinging the board back. Once again the board collided with the two dogs heads, the blood splattered in large globs of hot goo. Painting a horrific scene on both boys, mainly the younger one.

"What were you thinking Al?!" The elder quickly scolding the other. Yes Alphonse was and still is capable of fighting, but now he had a body, and fighting things like this with no weapon seemed to be the worst choice that you could make.

Al knew exactly why Ed even asked a ridiculous question like that. Before a response could grace the question with its presence a frightful sight came into view. Expretion switching to mild horror. "Behind you!"

Swinging around the nails in the board smashed into the bump of a head on the creature that dripped acid. Fallowing in action Ed swung back around to say something, but in suit something happened to prevent that.

In that amount of time a demon dog staggered to its feet. Lunging randomly at the two figures that stood mere feet away.

Like time had began to slow, both looked to the low hum of a growl. To late did they look, the beasts blood ravenous fangs bit hard but slowly into the elders side. The connected figures smashed into the ground the familiar deep crimson liquid spewing yet again. Within seconds flesh and metal fingers twisted with demon ivories, trying desperately to pry them from profuse flow of his side.

Alphonse looked about in dismay yet, his mind clicking back in after a moment. The other dogs were still down for a moment, blood pooled morbidly around their silent demonic figures. Another glance and there was the board, halves in two types of puddles. Taking a tight grip on it, and with all of his young bodies strength smashing the bent, rusty, bloody nails into the bottom of the beast. With a high pitched squeal the dog demon let go, jumping back, oh did it look peeved now. A massive roar erupted from the beasts lungs, a pinkish substance bubbling at the sides of its mouth, soon turning into even streams of blood. It once again lunged at the young boy, quickly taking a defensive stance as there was little to no time for offence. Before Al could even bring up his arms the dog drew back, not of its own accord obviously. The beast had been griped by the hind legs mid jump and quickly thrown with a spin back several feet.

The sight was strange at first, until what happened sank in. The younger rushed to his elder brother, at this point it looked like the massive bite on his side had tore with throwing the demon dog. "Edward, I would have been fine, why did you do that?" Alphonse bit his lip back as he said that, looking at the wound. It was bad, and looked like it was getting worse in many ways. "Don't worry to much about this. Its not that bad." Ed tried to make Al not worry as much, he was trying to convince himself of that too. It was pretty obvious that Alphonse didn't buy that by the expretion that played on his features.

In a silence the younger of the two stood straight going back to the vehicle looking through his bag. Anything as a tight wrap that was even a little absorbent would do. With that he took a light grey linen shirt, coming back to aid the elder. Small scraping sounds ventured from the loose fibered material as it was wrapped tightly around the cyborg.

"What do we really do brother?" Alphonse questioned again. It was obvious they couldn't go anywhere forward without nearly getting killed. There was a long silence, air filling with tension and uncertainty. The sound of those demons scuttling, slopping, and staggering about buzzed in the air like white noise. Finishing the wrapping, wiping excess blood off of his deeper tinged pink fingertips, standing tall to look around once more. Though he was the younger brother, his words and decisions did at times overrule the word or action of the elder. "We're going to find shelter." A control griping tone coming from the younger sibling, pulling the automail arm of his brother up over his own shoulders. Cautious of the still copses on the ground.

The two figures appearing as one large staggering thing, holding the now infamous board in hand. Giant fragments abruptly, splayed upward looking as if they were to curse the sky that had began to cry upon them. Rain droplets came down hard and cold, forcing a wince out of the two of them.

Alphonse slowly became aware of the ragged breathing and the slowly depleting movements from his brother. His eyes became frantic at finding a shelter in which they could take stay in temporarily. Every building he saw was either infested with those demons or was in such horrid, decayed shape there was no way the creatures couldn't get in without ease. Not just that but the rampant demons began to notice them, making their ways in their direction. He had to hurry, if they didn't make it to something, they were going to get pounced on then it would be all over. With a surge of the nerves Alphonse's eye darted about the vicinity finally eyeing a half decent building. Trying to get himself and the half conscious figure over to it as fast as possible without getting noticed to much.

Thinking too soon, doom came howling down the dead road. The sound of the demon dogs nails scraping against concrete could be heard like gunshots from the echo it gave off. Bad, bad, this was bad, glancing over to other figure, this was now looking worse. "Brother, you have to stay awake just a little longer." Alphonse grew increasingly worried as there wasn't much of a response, maybe just a mumbled groan at best. Not having much of a choice, the slightly smaller figure let this all start sinking in to try and get his adrenalin up. As the new feeling of waved panic and fear coursed through him, any other feeling had left him. Picking up the elder bridal style and running as fast but carefully as possible. Growled roars erupted from just behind Alphonse, this just forced him to go faster, feeling the dogs wind around it brushing his ankles. The houses front door was literally smashed through and quickly kicked shut, as the dog smashed into the other side. An enormous metal dent showed where the impact had been. Shoving an end table in front of said door, to help the blockade.

With a sigh of mild relief Al set down Ed before he couldn't hold onto him anymore. 'When did he pass out?' The younger wondered to himself. Bending down to the floor where the silent figure lay, undoing the semi well done meantime bandages. His eyes landing on what exactly made this so bad, a sharp gasp escaping Al. "Oh no…"


	4. Encroaching Terrors

**A/C:** I will have written this far before I post the chapter. Sorry these are taking me a lot of time with all that's going on. I'm so glad you people love it though! Keep those reviews up and I might update a little faster! *evilgrin*

***12*12*12***

It took Alphonse a long few moments before he could inspect the wound any further. Finally looking closer, every jagged tooth from the demons bite, their places were not so neatly fitting its impact mark. The thoughts mulled over is his head, staring at what he saw. Until a thought popped up in his head. 'The teeth didn't come out like that, could they be poisons, deteriorating like that?' The mere thought of the thought scared the remaining daylights out of Alphonse. He had to find something to quickly compress it again and something else to remove the fangs. It was worse knowing Ed was starting to wake up again. Getting up quickly running through the house; each room had very little to it, the whole house was sparse.

The kitchen was the closest thing; these fangs were big so maybe tongs would do. With some luck Alphonse found a pair in one of the dozen decayed drawers. Sadly the tongs were as well in bad shape; he couldn't possibly use them on his brother.

In the other room Edward forced himself into a sitting position, glancing at the fangs that now began to protrude from his abdomen. Placing his fore finger and thumb on the tip on the center fang, hesitating for a moment. Quickly pulling, the ivory ripped out quite easily, but it was already half melted away. Thinking as his face was stuck in mixed emotions, ' well, that can't be good.' Slowly the pain rippled through him as each fang was ripped from his side. The elders breath hitched into short gasps to try and suppress the feeling as best as possible. Only about 18 fangs left.

Alphonse in the other room continued to search, but for towels this time. With some luck a few towels had been laying on the counter, they didn't look all to good but they were all they had. Opening a drawer full of towels a smile spread on the younger one of the two's face.

2 fangs later he came to the realization that each one after that first pulled was deeper in than the last. Continuing on from there could be dangerous. Still, he couldn't leave Al to defend for both of them, not after some stupid dog bite right? Griping the 5th one, electoral shots of pain ran through just at the touch. _Oh man, this is gunna hurt…_ Gripping the small base and yanking as fast as he could. Trying desperately to muffle his cry of pain, it was still very audible sadly enough.

The sound made Alphonse jump, rushing back into what would have been an almost modern living room, despite its ragged, gory accents. Blood rushing from a new wound was not a sight he cared to see eminently. "_Edward!_ What did _you_ do?!" The younger brother proceeded to scold the elder. "Do you have any idea how dumb that is?!" Pressing a cloth to the now open wounds to try and stop any bleeding he could. "Hey, they would have to come out sooner or later right? So why not do it now, and get it done and over with!" Though Ed had a point, he was forgetting something important, that Al was about to point out. (Couldn't really blame him for forgetting in this case.) "Yeah well, your supposed to clean a wound when its open or else it could get _infected!_" Yes, very valid point Alphonse. There was a moment of silence as the elder slowly realized that was rather obvious. "Okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea, but I would have to do it eventually, the clean way or not." The elder verbally fought back. A long saddened frown spread across Alphonses' face. Sighing, pressing rages around the massive wound.

An unsettled silence and uncomfortable setting shifted and settled into there spines. Though it did not last long, after that everything became rather quiet all the rustling and banging outside ceasing, and the decay began to lift. It startled the boys, causing Alphonse to latch onto his injured elder brother. Inevitably causing a horrid grunt of pain, seeing as he was leaning on his ripped open side. "Bro-Brother! What's going on?!" The youngest boy yelped in terror, squeezing tighter. Before long everything became pitch black, it was impossible how dark it became. The worst part of it all, it stayed that way. "Al, let go." Edward squeaked out in obvious pain. It was exactly like when Alphonse was still the suit of armor and hugged him.

30 minutes passes and things began to lighten as quickly as rigor mortis sets into a corpse. Al was still clinging to Ed for dear life, but just light enough as not to hurt the elder any longer. "See Al? Nothing to worry about now." his voice was incredibly meek trying to hide the pain. Panic soon passed to the younger of the two, feeling hot liquid drip onto his knees. _'That's right! I can't just sit here letting Brother bleed like this, but what can I do? I can't see anything!'_ Alphonse thought in terror. It was another few minutes before Al stepped out of his thoughts.

"Brother?" Question, receiving no response. "Brother?!" the question becoming a little more frantic. Though there was yet to be a response, shaking the figure in his arms lightly. Only the lightest breathing could be heard. Running a soiled hand up along the facial features of his brother, feeling the cold sweat and overall chilled skin, worst of all, the mild tremors through the quiet body. Stopping in fear, not sure what to do.

The remaining light to be seen seeped in, revealing a rather calm soothing room. Cool colors accented with soft warm tints, shades, and values. All of it ruined by the blood splatter and disheveled front door. Wide eyes scanned the now subnormal room, spotting a staircase just a few feet shy of the fireplace. Carefully picking up the fragile figure lying at his knees and heading up in that direction cautiously. Picking up the board that he had only set down and picked up on and off over the past hour or so.

It was creepily quiet besides the creaking of the floor boards as Alphonse walked, then again that just added to the mood. "Al… it's really cold." Edward's words were quiet and weak, but still heard. Almost wishing he hadn't heard them as thoughts beat on Al's brain. "Don't worry Brother…" _'What if he bleeds to death this time? What if its already to late? What if those fangs burn all up before I can do anything about it? What if we never leave…'_ Tears built massive amounts of pressure in each eye, dripping down his chin onto the others chest. "See, nothing to worry about…" It was hard to finish his sentence, tears were so blinding, causing cracks in his voice as his diaphragm spasms. "n-nothing to worry about now. I'm… always here." Those had been the words spoken to him not so long ago. He couldn't have imagined this happening them, not in a million years.

Tears still persistent, Alphonse walked up to a door cautiously, trying his best to hold up Edward using just one arm. Kicking it in looking the room over to see anything out of the ordinary, it was a normal bathroom, no decay, bright colors, dead flowers mind you. Though that wasn't so bad. Maybe they weren't around all the time? Continuing up the hall of only a few doors, the next opening to a babies nursery. This room wasn't as calm as the others, this one actually had mass splatters of blood all over the corner of the room in which the crib lye silent. Quickly averting his eyes and taking step back out of the room, so even if there was daylight the scars of those demons remained.

Opening the last door, the room had a small queens bed in it. Figures, a new family probably lived here before something happened to them. Walking over to said bed setting the figure back down, better dressing the still dripping wound. He had to find something to help this before it got any worse. Well, if day was alright, maybe he could go out on his own. It was a bit daring but he couldn't just sit here and watch his brother die because of him. That would be far to much to bare. Gazing out the window something was obvious, it was pouring outside. Alphonse's heart sank, looking back down afraid to see what he knew he would. The trembling, shivering figure. A cold sweat lining a thin layer over their now incredibly pale skin. The only thing missing from this perfect picture of utter weakness was the lack of bile lingering at the corners of his mouth. Either way, it was horrifying.

He had to find the hospital and see if there was anything at all for poisons. Though, he had to have an idea what to take for this illness. It was better than waiting to see, then going there to only find that there was nothing there for this. Letting a heavy sigh escape his tightening lungs. No matter what he had to leave his brother to find bandages, disinfectants, proper tongs, maybe even a scalpel or two. This was such a 'lose, lose' situation. Leaving the plank against the wall for a moment going back to inspect the wound before venturing off.

Cloth soaked through with blood were pulled back only to reveal that the fangs had attached themselves to the muscle of the open wound. Alphonse had to be quick, no doubt about it now.

"Brother?" Alphonse questioned quietly, testing the other for reaction or consciousness. "You're leaving aren't you?" The words were quiet but they had a awareness to them. It was a little surprising considering moments ago Edward seemed to be completely out of it. "Yes, don't worry brother, nothing will happen to me. Its day, so I don't think those things won't be around at all." Confidence brimming each word to reassure the other. "You better not get hurt, got that?" Golden iris's met a bright hazel, in silence they spoke a conversation full of dismay and faltering courage.

"Al…" Edward began but was quickly silenced. "Nothing will happen to me, if you should be worried about anything its your self." Final words were stern yet the belonged expression was soft and sweet as ever. Al swiftly stepped over attempting a makeshift hug to press his words through his brothers thick skull. More silence passed as Alphonse stood and walked out, gripping the nailed plank in one hand.

He was going to help Edward out of whatever had infected him and they were going to find there way out of this hellish place. No doubts.

**A/C: Err. So sorry for taking so long. Seriously, I am REALLY SORRY. Its just tough updating lately. Its always been xD I'll try to get the next one up a little faster.**


	5. Decrepit

**A/C:** So much for faster…

***12*12*12***

Monstrous gaps appeared in the stone of the road, again the morbid scars were apparent. Alphonse griped the armed plank tightly, playing the scenes that took place on this road only a few hours ago.

Goal, go to hospital find some things that might help, and make a speedy return to their unpleasant makeshift camp. Walking alongside the buildings, spotting a pole straight ahead. Reaching it, there was a town map bolted to it. Perfect! Looking all over the little signs, and titles to them. His eyes roamed over the large '' glancing at the key, sure enough it was the hospital. According to the map there would be at least another dozen map poles like this on his way there. So, just remember where the last one was and make his way from there.

Drifting away from the spot he once stood a fizzling sound could be heard not far from where he now stood. Looking all around, there was nothing. What was making that terrible sound? An ally seemed to be echoing the horrific waves, cautiously drifting in the direction, raising the board just in case. On a barrel sat a little red radio, it was making all that ruckus. Picking the obvious scarp up, the on/off switch was found rather quickly. The eerie part was that it was in 'on' position. How could it have been left on? Shouldn't it be flat out dead because of the rain? At least it hadn't been 'off' that would have just been-. Just then a box in front of him moved. Shifting back, running into a figure, twisting his head with a crack, he was surrounded by two figures. They had no arms and in the center was a black oozing hole. The rest of there decayed figure was thin skin with there dead veins showing bright through. None of that was what struck horror in to poor Alphonse though. These things had no faces. Just knurled lumps on there heads.

No. No, those were their heads.

Suddenly they both lurched back and the black hole puckered, foreseeing what to come, Alphonse ducked pulling his white button up tunic up over his head. Black goo erupted from the demons' chests' at one another. Bodies writhing in pain upon the ground. Al took this opportunity and ran off away. Suddenly he realized he still had the radio in hand as the white noise began to fade the farther he got away from those wretched things. Stopping at a point that the fuzzy sound was almost inaudible, swinging his arm up in the direction he came from. The noise got slightly louder, so was it a detector or what? Fizzling began to get more obnoxious again, why? In the distance from the ally he had been in, they were coming back. Frightened and unwilling to beat a creatures brains out unlike his brother, Alphonse ran to the next post rather quickly from the stumbling demons.

Running allowed time to think, and boy was he thinking. _'What the hell was that? There aren't supposed to anything during the day is there? I didn't see them… wait yes I did! I saw those things last night. This isn't good, I don't want to have to beat its simplified brains out!'_

Lost in thought Alphonse did not hear the radio begin to fizzle again. Looking down at the polls' map, focusing on the next to the location of the hospital, and where he had just come from so he could get back._ 'Okay, there's a map every few blocks and the hospital is about half a mile to the north. So if I keep running like this-'_ Suddenly the sucking, bubbling drawing back sound in his ear he had heard only a few minutes ago came once more. Whipping his head to the right, there the damn thing stood yet again. Twisting away '_**flipsh**_' the pole started to violently decay and scream as it fell. Right on the demon '_**splat'**_. Well, that was mortifying. That pole just saved Alphonse from killing something, despite its impurities. Turning, only another half mile and he can start getting back.

***12*12*12***

As the sight of the decaying hospital entered Alphonse's view something dawned on him. _'If there are those creatures out during day still, are there more in the buildings where its dark?'_ He just scared himself to the core, tremors erupting from the pits of his soul. He had to do this, for his brother. As well as for himself, so they could finally leave this place. One night has already been far to long to stand. Stepping up to the heavy old metal rusted doors, Alphonse peeked in. Scents of rotting corpses, vomit, and stale air filled his lungs. Turning quickly gagging heavily, his stomach clenched cripplingly as stomach-acid spewed abruptly. Slowly regaining his composure Al thought about and what the best way of doing this was. Opening his long sleeved button up once white tunic to get his undershirt. Ripping the short sleeves off of it, and tying the ends. Making a rather rough makeshift mask. Hopefully it would help little if at all.

Finally stepping into the horrific building, the mask helped little, but enough. This was the first room meaning that was the only one with any _real_ amount of light. Maybe he could find a flashlight or something in the file cabinets behind the desk. His steps were rather careful as he eyed behind the counter on legs.

To his increasing relief there had been nothing sitting and waiting. Bending down and yanking at the cabinet. It wouldn't budge. _'Probably rusted shut by now. What could I use to force this open?' _The answer was in his hand gall darn it. Mildly annoyed already with a swift stand the decayed nails smashed into the lock of the metal casing, nails braking, ricocheting about. Narrowing missing Alphonse. That wasn't the brightest thing to do.

Great, now he didn't have a weapon, all the nails were either in the lock and metal or on the floor. Glancing upon the desk, there sat keys. Gawking at them, Alphonse proceeded to 'facepalm'. How could he have been so headstrong without thinking to look around first! Ripping the keys from there once rather peaceful spot only to re-occupy them within the lock. That is after wrenching out the little spears jutting out. Dead wilted files lay at rest within the cabinet, in front of it all a large metal police flashlight. A pang of guilt ran through Alphonse as he took the heavy item, he didn't want to steal anything. Then again this was a ghost town, strike that. Zombie Town.

Gulping loudly the sound of his taping steps echoed down the abyss like hallway. Just barely did this bright flashlight pierce the darkness. Slithering, moaning, groaning, beating, and much more could be heard clearly to him. For a moment Alphonse thought about running back, when he reached the end of the hall. A large map of the hospital on said wall, scoping it out a bit, the storage room for _everything_ was in the basement.

He had half a mind to turn around right now, and pray that something else might not pop up.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

Alphonse's head spun around quickly fallowing where the sound continued to emanate from. Nothing from the darkness, but it was defiantly on the other side of the hallway. Shoe rubber creaked in protest, even inanimate objects objected his moving away from the wall. Then suddenly, a little girls laugh? With that Alphonse took off down the hall. The hissing radio growing louder as he made his way down. Taking slow heavy breaths, silent prayers being softly spoken in his mind. Forced to stop momentary with the length of the corridor.

Then one step, two step, three step. A single shiver ran up his spine. Feeling breath run along the back of his neck. A single word touched the inside of his ear, '**Boo**'.

Like that Alphonse rushed down the hall again, squeaking moments of panic. His shoes slapping the tile floor loudly. Feeling that single creature following him still. Flying down the first flight of stairs he could find. Then one more flight, then just one more until a sign told him he was as far down as he could get.

Having turned on the flashlight ages earlier, panting heavily as his weary figure slumped against the wall. Looking back up the staircase, there came soft steps. Quickly bolting up to the only door, yanking it open about to walk in but stopping in his tracks. Thousands of beetles poured out from a doorway within the storage room. Behind them stood a massive man with a metal pyramid like head. Not having noticed Alphonse yet he slammed the door shut. Turning around to see what had been following him. Shrieking at the very top of his vocal cords.

***12*12*12***

**Edward sat there writhing in pain. Clawing at the mattress beneath him. Tears building at the corners of his eyes. His whole body felt like it was being eaten away by the acid that now coursed through him. Sweat had drenched his entire being ages ago. **

"**Al-Alphonse…" Panting out desperately as his vision blurred. He had broken, needing some sort of living grip on reality. But his reality was gone, it had left to help him find his head again. His health.**

**Finger's twitching to do something, violently they contracted and stretched. Becoming rhythmic so that Ed could focus on something. Suddenly heavy heaves escaped his lungs. Coughing so violently the sacks of air filling his chest burned. **

**Burning with such an intensity that it brought hot tears to his eyes. Hot liquid covering his face all over again, but no longer was it just his tears. With each heave same forth a thick paste from his throat. Bringing up a trembling hand did he lightly touch the substance leaking onto his features. Pulling back to inspect did he stiffen. **

**Thick black, blood?**


End file.
